


Evil Saints

by The_Creacher



Series: As We Race Each Other Down the Road to Ragnarok [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sigyn, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Lies, Loki Loves Sigyn, Loki Needs To Stop, Romance, Sigyn Knows, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things wrong with this relationship...so why does it always feel so right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Saints

“What did you do, Loki?” Sigyn was beside herself with worry when her husband finally came back from Jotunheim the night of Prince Thor’s coronation.   
The princess was not only anxious about Loki’s well-being but also furious with him about what he had done to her earlier that day.  
“Sigyn, I can explain…” Loki began but was caught off by the blue eyed woman who let out one solitary laugh.  
“I bet you can!” Sigyn yelled at the man in front of her angrily, “What about starting with why you poisoned me?”  
“Only a little hemlock dear,” Loki replied with cold eyes, “just to help you sleep.”  
“Through Thor’s coronation?” Sigyn smirked, “I know you better than that Loki. What mischief did you pull _this _time?”  
“Nothing, my lady. I swear to that.” Loki told the woman, locking eyes with her.   
She shook her head and scoffed at her husband, “You are the god of lies, Loki. Do not think me as gullible as either King of Asgard-”  
“Thor is not King of Asgard.” Loki informed his wife, eyes falling to his shoes, “My brother has been banished.”  
“What?” Sigyn gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, “Oh, my love! I am so sorry. How did this happen?”  
“A small band of Frost Giants found a way into the palace and were attempting to take back the Casket of Ancient Winters. They ultimately failed but, Thor had the Warriors Three, the Lady Sif, and I accompany him to Jotunheim against our father’s wishes. This prompted me to tell a guard of what was going on before we left but, by the time the King came to our aid, my brother had already angered the Jotuns so badly that war has been once again, threatened to erupt between our people.” The prince stated seriously, “That is why I poisoned you. I did not want you to be out of our chambers when it happened.”  
“Because _you _let the Frost Giants into the palace.” Sigyn nodded her head gravely, “Do not try to deny it Loki. I do not enjoy to be lied to. If you had no notion of what was to occur this evening you would not have poisoned me during your brother’s coronation. You are a cruel man, my love.”  
“And yet you still use titles of endearment when you speak to me, little wife.” Loki noted with a smirk.  
“I said that I do not enjoy being deceived, I never said I dislike the way you lie.” Sigyn smirked up at her husband knowingly, “You may not be a saint, but you are forever the man that I love above all things.”____


End file.
